nbafamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Callie Curry
Callie Marie Rivers (born September 15, 1989) is an American volleyball player who played for the Leonas de Ponce of the Liga de Voleibol Superior Femenino. She played college volleyball for University of Florida and is daughter of Doc Rivers, current head coach of the Los Angeles Clippers, and older sister of current NBA player Austin Rivers. Early Life and Family Rivers is the daughter of Los Angeles Clippers head coach Doc Rivers and Kristen Rivers (née Campion),and has three brothers: Jeremiah, Austin, and Spencer Rivers. All three played or are currently playing basketball: Jeremiah was a member of the NBA’s Maine Red Claws, Austin is a member of the NBA’s Los Angeles Clippers, and Spencer played point guard for UC Irvine. Career High school Rivers attended Winter Park High School in Winter Park, Florida. Rivers was four-year starter at Winter Park, where she set school career records for kills (1,394), attempts (2,356) and blocks (184.5) and ranked second in digs (542) and aces (215) and third in hitting percentage all-time (.460). During her sophomore year, Rivers was the Florida Dairy Farmers Class 6A Player of the Year and runner-up for 2005 Florida Dairy Farmers Miss Volleyball. As a junior she was again the Florida Dairy Farmers Class 6A Player of the Year and 2006 Gatorade Florida High School Player of the Year and was named to 2006 Mizuno/Volleyball Magazine second-team All-America team. She led Winter Park to three Florida Class 6A state titles. Rivers is a three-time Orlando Sentinel Central Florida Player of the Year (2004-06), first-team All-Orange County selection (2004-06),PrepVolleyball.com All-America selection (2004-06), and Florida Sportswriters Association Class 6A first team all-state honoree (2004-06). Rivers was named to the All- State 1st Team from 2004 to 2006 and the Team Florida High Performance Team, and was an FACA Senior All-Star Selection in 2006. She is a two-time AAU All-America selection (2003-04) and was named MVP of 2006 USA High Performance Championships while playing for USA Junior National A2 Team. Also a member of USA Junior National A2 team in 2004 and played on 2005 USA Junior National Team. Rivers member of Volleyball Magazine’s 10th-ranked recruiting class and was ranked as No. 13 player in nation by PrepVolleyball.com in 2007.A 2007 Volleyball Magazine Fab 50 selection. She is the first athlete in the history of Winter Park High School to have her jersey retired. College Rivers attended University of Florida on a volleyball scholarship. While there she was selected as an All-American her senior year. While at Florida her school's volleyball team won over 90% of its matches, posting a 107-17 overall record. The Gators won three SEC titles and reached the NCAA Elite Eight. After arriving on campus in 2007 from Winter Park High School in Florida. In her first year, she was named to the SEC All-Freshman team. Her fifth-highest points per game average (3.29) in school history by a freshman and set the UF record for blocks per game by a freshman outside hitter with an average of 0.51 In 2010, Rivers Ranked second on the team in both kills per set (2.54) and digs per set (2.33) She named a first team All-Pac-10 selection and was named an AVCA Honorable Mention All-America selection and named AVCA All-South Region. University of Florida Statistics Career outside US In November 2010 she joined Leonas de Ponce a volleyball team that plays in Ponce, Puerto Rico. Personal Life Rivers had a history of dating professional athletes, she is currently dating Seth Curry See Also *Rivers Family *Gallery:Rivers Family *Gallery:Callie Rivers R R R R R R R